Chronicles of Sephiroth
by SonOfSephiroth52
Summary: A serial killer is loose in MA, Lt. Tifa Lockhart, and Agent Vincent Valentine are put on the case. But how long until the hunters become the hunted?
1. Blood

Hello, this is going to be my second Fic, and I am guessing it will be a bit longer than the first. And this one is totally different in style and manner.

It takes place here on earth and uses some of the FF7 characters. This story is actually based on possible events, so I hope you enjoy it.

Chronicles of Sephiroth

Chapter 1: Blood

Friday November 12th 2002, Boston MA 2130 hours East Coast Time

Officer Tifa Lockhart was kneeled over a mans body which was being examined. It was merely hours old and the killer was not found and of course no witnesses were around when it happened. The body was almost reshaped, giving it a new life. Blood and skin tissue was all over the place almost made to look like this atrocity was performed right there in front of them, most of the officers couldn't look at the bloody mess.

She knew this would be worth a stack of paperwork since it was her jurisdiction and she wasn't there when it happened.

A man tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up. It was her chief, Cloud Strife, he was young for such a high position, but she respected him, and of course hated him. He was an asshole and hit on every woman in the station, her most of all.

Cloud] So, what's it look like to you?

Tifa] Homicide, sir. But from the manner of the killing it looks like the killer took special detail, almost like art. The man was about 34 years of age, no ID, not even a wallet. I think the killer may have taken it.

Cloud] Alright, good work Lieutenant. Let's clear out of here and let forensics take the body for examination.

Tifa] Yes sir.

As she stood she stopped herself and kneeled back down. She saw something written behind the mans body.

Tifa] Sir, there is something written behind his body.

Forensics moved the body and transported it away, the word was now in plain view.

Cloud] Is this some kind of Joke?

Tifa] If it is, I am definitely not laughing.

A single word was written behind his body: 'Hello'

Cloud] The killer says hello… man this guy must be nuts.

Tifa] Hmm… too soon for me to judge him yet, but I'd say the killer is armed and dangerous. From the wounds I would say a blade of some kind.

Cloud] He might even be watching us now… freaky huh?

Tifa] Gee thanks boss, give me nightmares for a month.

Cloud] Hehe, sorry, anyway lets get back to the department. Got to fill out papers and do some research.

Tifa] Research goody, a nice loooooong night ahead of me as usual.

The department was a pretty good building. Made of solid stone and a respectable name hung above it: Boston Police Department, to Protect, Serve, and Remove Crime.

Tifa sat at her desk and examined the pictures of the dead man. It just seemed so unreal to her. The body almost seemed to be cut slowly, like the victim was tortured, and why leave it in an alleyway? Perhaps the killer wanted to deliver a message? Never the less, she had reports to fill out, so she got to work typing.

Everyone loved Tifa, she was a kick ass cop who took no shit, and could dish it out like any of the guys could. She always wore a really cool oight black jeans, and a white tank top. Nothing ever fancy, which is how she liked it. Her sidearm wasn't your average glock, oh no, she wouldn't have no girlie gun. She used a customized weapon that her father used to use. It had a blast fire option and it would fire 3 rounds almost at the same time. And she loved its ammo capacity of 18 rounds.

A little later the lab results came in. She opened them and looked at the x-rays. Well the man had no broken bones that was for sure. He seemed pretty healthy from the picture, but something was not right. There was lots of nerve strain around the long wounds found. She decided to call up Dr. Aeris Gainsburough and get the story in detail. 

Aeris] Coroner, Dr. Gainsburough speaking.

Tifa] Hey Aeris, its me.

Aeris] Oh hey champ, did you get the x-rays?

Tifa] Yes, I'm looking at them right now. In fact I called to ask a question about them. I'm curious where all the nerve strain came from. I mean, I know it must have been painful, but this bad?

Aeris] Well, I looked closely at the wounds. It seems to me it wasn't all done at once. They were cut, inch by inch. I'd say over a period of a week or so.

Tifa] Good lord, are you positive?

Aeris] Hey, who are you going to trust?

Tifa] Hehe, good point. Did it get sent to anyone else?

Aeris] Yeah, the chief got a copy. Said something about the feds.

Tifa] Great, all we need are some pompous agents who think they are all that walking around here.

She sighed.

Thanks Aeris, keep me posted alright?

Aeris] No problem, take it easy partner.

Tifa] Ok, bye.

She hung up the phone feeling slightly sick. My god, the man was slowly killed over a period of a WEEK? 

She looked over at the clock: 12:30. Time for her to go home and get some sleep. She got her things together and went to the chiefs office.

Tifa] Well I'm off sir. See you later ok?

Cloud] Alright… did you want some company for the evening?

Tifa] Sir, its 12:30, isn't it a bit late for talk?

Cloud] Maybe something else then?

He licked his lips.

Tifa] Look, it's been a long day of bodies and blood. So I'll just pretend you never said that, goodbye.

Outside she got in her old 1970 mustang and drove home.


	2. The Feds

Chapter 2: The Feds

Tifa came in the next morning with a big cup of coffee in one hand, and some reports she finished at 3am in the other. The department was really busy, not with people being arrested, but with officers cleaning up stuff. And to her amazement, Tifa saw Cloud in a suit.

She walked in his office and almost laughed, he had on a yellow dress shirt.

Tifa] What's going on? Circus in town again sir?

Cloud] Very funny Lieutenant, and no, in fact two agents from the FBI are on their way. And I want to make a good first impression.

Tifa mumbled something that sounded like 'Butt-kisser'. Cloud dismissed it and continued.

The Feds think that this case may be a possible SK.

Tifa] SK… I am not familiar with that term, sir.

Cloud] SK, Serial Killer.

Tifa] Oh man, they seriously think that this one murder will lead to more?

Cloud] I see you haven't read the news.

He hands her a paper: Top story, woman found with massive slash wounds all over body.

Tifa] For Christ sake, another one?

Cloud] Yes, and in the same manner. Aeris got a hold of the body, and this woman was killed a bit faster. But in a more groosome way.

Tifa] Ugh, do I want to know?

Cloud] I doubt it…

Tifa] Might as well tell me anyway.

Cloud] After being slowly cut, the killer removed the woman's heart, very carefully so that it was still pumping blood. When the woman saw her own heart, she dropped dead.

Tifa] Holy shit, he scared her to death?

Cloud] Yes, now still think he isn't wacko?

Tifa] Ok, I'll give you that one, this guy is insane, but I think I could solve this one on my own.

Cloud] Sorry, but I think it would be best to have some help.

Tifa] So who is coming?

Cloud] Chief Director of an FBI department stationed in Portland, Oregon, and his best Agent. 

Tifa] And let me guess, I'm working with the Agent?

Cloud] Ding, what do we have for her Bob? Hehe.

Tifa] Cute…

Outside a black 2002 pursuit corvette pulled into the lot. Two FBI agents stepped out. Their uniforms identical except for one gold star on the Directors pocket. They wore long coats and black sunglasses with a white shirt and black tie. Their pants were freshly pressed and black. Side arms hidden away from prying eyes of course.

They entered and glanced around.

Agent] Bet you 20 bucks this place never looks like this on a normal basis.

The director smiled and the entered the office. Cloud stood and shook their hands.

Director] I am Director Cid Highwind, and this is Special Agent Vincent Valentine. 

Cloud] I am very pleased to meet you both. I am-

Vincent interrupted.

Vincent] Cloud Strife, chief of the Boston PD, born January 4thto Alexander and Bethany Strife. No siblings, you got your law degree at Yale, which you had a scholarship for, for playing the bongo drums. Hehehe, very… well… impressive isn't quite the word I'm looking for, I think the word I AM looking for is… humorous.

Cloud looked quite confused. He had no idea the agency had such an elaborate description of his life. And the bongo drums was always a big secret, and embarrassment.

Tifa on the other hand, found herself staring at Agent Valentine. He had a way of holding himself, not like Cid. Cid was quite a bit older and held himself like a gorilla would. Vincent was proud, strong, and a lot more handsome that an agent should be.

Cloud] And this is Lt. Tifa Lockhart, my best… officer.

They turns to face her, then Vincent laid on a small yet charming smile. They shook hands, his skin was smooth yet tough as a mans skin should be.

Tifa] Hi, its pleasure to meet you both.

They sat with Tifa and faced Cloud.

Cloud] Alright, you can go ahead hehe.

Cid] Well, as we all know there are two bodies horribly murdered. And no finger prints, in fact we aren't even sure of the sex of the killer. We wish to send Agent Valentine and Lt. Lockhart to try and solve this crime… perhaps even capture the killer. Or at least gather some evidence to quench the publics thirst.

Cloud] I see, well for one thing we don't work cheap. And for the other, I don't think putting Miss Lockhart into danger is such a good idea.

Tifa] Hey, I can take care of myself blonde!

Cid] Hehe, I think the lady can speak for herself Chief.

They stand.

Cid] Miss Lockhart will meet Agent Valentine here tomorrow at 0830. Good day.

They nod to Cloud, then Tifa. Then they turn and leave.

Cloud] 0830 that's…

Tifa] 8:30am, duh.

Cloud] Oh…yes… right. Well that's all Lieutenant. And please could you dress a little more… respectable?

He turns around in his seat.

Tifa] Yes sir.

Shy flipped him off then left the office.

The next day bright an early the same car pulled up, only Vincent alone left the vehicle. He went into the large stone building and looked around.

Tifa] Hey, over here blackie!

Vincent walked over to her desk and sat down.

Vincent] Hello, its nice seeing you again.

Tifa] You too… do you always wear the same suit?

Vincent] Nah, we have dark blues and browns. But black always suites me. So shall we get started?

Tifa] Yeah, Doctor Gainsborough says that the murders were done with the same weapon. But she says it isn't any normal knife you can buy on the market, so I say he had it made somehow.

Vincent] Was it made locally?

Tifa] Well, I think so, and she thinks so. So I think we should go check out the smiths in town, what do you say?

Vincent] Sounds good to me, then if this doesn't work we can try an idea I have.

Tifa] Alright.

Vincent] But one quick thing.

Tifa] Yeah?

Vincent] Let me do the talking…


	3. Search

Chapter 3: Search

Vincent looked over at Tifa who was looking out the window as they drove down the highway. They were heading for the more junkyard area of MA. Full of smiths, but they were going to the best. He had names, numbers, and could make anything out of steel.

Tifa found herself looking at Vincent again. He was serious and obviously had no awards for being a conversationalist. So she decided to be the 'blabber mouth' and get him talking.

Tifa] Are you married?

Vincent] Hehe, no, I came close once. But found out she liked women more than men.

Tifa] Oh god, sorry I asked.

Vincent] No it's ok, we all have a right to ask questions. Hell, I even do it sometimes.

He winked and smiled a bit.

Tifa] No wife, no kids, man your boring.

She nudged him.

Vincent] Maybe in that category, but I'm a damn good cook. My father who was Italian insisted that I learn only Italian dishes

Tifa] Really? Well my dad insisted that I learn to be tough, and memorize how to disassemble and reassemble guns Hehehe.

Vincent] What about your mom?

Tifa] She died, cancer gripped her lungs and we lost her. That was 10 years ago and I still remember her.

Vincent] That's sad…

Tifa] Yeah… and your mom?

Vincent] I don't know, I never knew my real mother or father. See, the dad I told you about was a man who found me on his doorstep one day. He's a great guy. And even now being in the FBI and everything, I have had no luck finding them.

Tifa] Perhaps they do not wish to be found… maybe they were spies for a foreign takeover that fell in love.

Vincent] Hahaha, I like your imagination Tifa. Sadly we need to discuss our upcoming move.

Tifa] Right, so we have Donald, the smith. I say we bust in and demand an answer. He's a little weasel anyway, and he'd sell his own mother if the price was right.

Vincent] On any other terms I'd go with your plan but we would need a warrant. So unfortunately he can't make him answer any questions without getting into legal trouble.

Tifa] Afraid of trouble, Agent Valentine? You know, not all trouble is bad, MWAHAHA.

He smiled for real this time, for some reason he really liked being around her.

Vincent] Here we are, Donald's Dump. Cute name huh?

Tifa] Yeah, cute like Cloud's hairstyle.

She chambered a bullet and hid her sidearm away. Vincent did the same.

Good lord, what was that?

Vincent] Hehehe, my P-715 automatic.

Tifa] Those are illegal you know.

Vincent] Afraid of a trouble Officer Lockhart?

Tifa] Touché' Mr. Valentine hehe.

They got out and headed to the small building in the middle of the heaping piles of rusty cars, and anything with steel in or on it. Tifa knocked, the echoing sound was followed by a large dog barking through the door. Finally the barking subsided and a man spoke through the door.

Donald] Who the hell is there?

He sounded seriously hung over, and Tifa could already smell the whiskey on his breathe.

Tifa] Police, open up Donald.

Donald] Ok ok, hold on a goddamn minute.

The door opened and a women walked past them, he dress unzipped in the back. She obviously threw the thing on.

Vincent] Wonderful… Mr. Richardson, I'm Special Agent valentine with the FBI. And this is Lt. Tifa Lockhart with the MAPD. We would like to ask you a few questions if it's alright.

Donald rubbed his eyes and scratched his large stomach.

Donald] Sure, come on in.

He moved and they entered. Donald closed the door and led them to the living room. It was old, but comfortable.

Donald] So, what can I do for ya?

They sat.

Vincent] Well we have a few questions. To start out with, do you manufacture blades anymore?

Donald] Not since… 85 I think it was. I just watch after this useless junkyard. 

Tifa] Do you keep records of the blades you sold?

Donald] Yes I did, they had to sign a BB, or blade book to you folks. It was a thing back in 85, they issued a license for people to carry knives. Stupid, I know.

Vincent] Could we maybe have them?

Donald] All of them?!

Tifa] Yeah, if that's not a problem.

Donald] Listen honey, us men folk have to work a lot. I'm tired, and there are thousands of files.

Tifa] Don't you honey me you inbred hung over moron. Go in there and get the fucking files, or that limp noodle of yours can kiss its sorry ass goodbye.

Donald looked in pure shock, he slowly stood and got the files.

Later Vincent and Tifa were back on the highway heading for his apartment. They decided to get pizza and look through the files. Tifa knew it was going to be a long night, so when they stopped at the gas station she made sure to get coffee mate, and aspirin.

They were almost to his apartment when he turned to her.

Vincent] Your ok with this right?

Tifa] Of course, why wouldn't I be?

Vincent] No reason, just some women would take this the wrong way is all.

Tifa leaned over.

Tifa] I'm not like other women.

He smiled.

Vincent] I'll say.


	4. Pretty

Chapter 4: Pretty

Tifa looked at her watch, it said 9:35pm. They had been sorting through papers for about 4 hours straight and found no leads. Nothing seemed suspicious, and if Aeris couldn't tell them what type of blade was used there was no way of finding the killer this way.

Tifa stretched and rubbed her neck a bit.

Tifa] God, there is no way in heaven or hell we are going to locate him this way. There must be a thousand possible suspects in this pile alone.

Vincent] Hmm, I'm stumped myself, in this area. No prints from the scene, not even some dirt. There was a hair though.

Tifa] A hair… no one told me about that!

Vincent] Man, I had no idea. I'm really sorry, guess I should have said something. See what happened was that an agent got to the scene before you, and collected some "clues". Only one of which had to do with the killer.

Tifa] I'm not mad at you, don't worry hehe. But about the hair, was it male or female?

Vincent] It was a long single strand, white, and it belonged to a male.

Tifa] Good, so we know it's a man for sure. That still doesn't narrow the pile down much.

Vincent] I know, how about we take a break and I'll order a pizza.

Tifa] Sounds good…

It was a nice hotel, the woman thought: It was in good shape despite the location. And she knew he would be here, the man she would make love to after all the long time of being careful. She had cheated on her husband once prior to this time, but she told him about "the other man". And since then he had been even meaner, beating her at times. So she felt she owed herself this at least, plus she hadn't heard from him in three days, so screw him.

She went inside, then climbed the stairs to room 122. She knocked and entered the room.

Woman] Are you hear?

A shadow moved to greet her, he was dressed in fine silk, and a kind smile was on his face, she avoided his eyes of course.

Of course I'm here, who else would it be? I'm glad you reconsidered coming here Annabelle. I wanted so badly to meet you, my pretty jewel.

She blushed.

Annabelle] So… are you hungry?

I already ate, and so did you.

Annabelle] Hehehe, yeah, then did you want to…

Yes, lets…

He walked over to her.

Put this on, and we'll have some fun.

He handed her a blindfold, she put it on cautiously. He went to the door, locked it silently, then to the lights, not off, but a dim shade like the first light of dawn.

Relax my dear, your in my capable hands.

Annabelle] Alright… I trust you.

He stepped behind her and gently moved his hands down her soft arms. She heaved a sigh and shuddered a bit with excitement.

Are you ready?

Annabelle] God yes, I am.

He stepped in front of her, he then began to unbutton her shirt, one button at a time, slowly. She breathed faster and tilted her head back. He removed the shirt and a white bra faced him. He let the shirt fall.

More?

Annabelle] Yes, please… more.

He unbuttoned her pants and slid them off slowly, she stepped out of them and he put them calmly next to the shirt. Her body was beautiful in the dim light, and he found himself smiling slightly. Her blond hair seemed to glow as he stood and pressed against her body. She shuttered and smiled.

Annabelle] I want you, give me love…

You had love, with your husband, why did you betray him?

He moved behind her and put on black gloves made of very expensive material, leather perhaps.

Annabelle] You don't know him, he's a monster.

I see, so rather than facing it and leaving. You choose to cover it up and love other men.

Annabelle] Can we drop the subject, I'm almost naked here, lets finish it. I want it, now come on!

Shhhh… hush my dear.

He steps behind her and runs a hand down her bare back, un strapping the fine white bra.

Annabelle] Oh God yes…

Will you scream for me Annabelle?

Annabelle] Yes, I promise, I truly will scream.

Good.

The light twinkled on something metallic. He rubbed it against her slender back. With the left hand he reached around and clasped a breast, with the right he reached back.

Annabelle] Yes, yes, God yes…

Oh you have one part of it right, God will be coming, very shortly… for you.

The blade seemed to glow as it entered her body, stabbing into her back bone.

Annabelle] AHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!

He ran the blade up, severing strands of nerves and finally the screaming stopped. He pulled out the blade and let her body fall. Blood began to make a large puddle around her pale body, naked in the dim light. With the blade he wrote something, then he began carving a beautiful inscription on the poor woman's body…

Back at the apartment, it was almost eleven and Tifa was asleep on Vincent's couch. Of course he didn't mind, after all, they were partners and such. He looked at her, but he did not see an officer of the law, but a beautiful woman. She was perfect, and every time she spoke he wanted to kiss her, or perhaps more.

His cell phone was vibrating, he took it to his bedroom and answered it.

Vincent] Agent Valentine.

Aeris] Hello Agent, this is Dr. Gainsburough, is Tifa available?

Vincent] I'm afraid she clocked out about an hour ago.

Aeris] Oh poor dear, she's been working to hard… anyway. Some bad news, another body was discovered, a woman about 22 years old.

Vincent] Lord… same killer?

Aeris] From the condition of the wounds and the markings… yes.

Vincent] God… I'll be there to look at it with Tifa first thing in the morning.

Aeris] Alright Agent, goodnight, and have fun.

The line went dead.

Vincent] Fun…?


	5. Contact

Chapter 5: Contact

The next morning was gray and the rain was falling hard. Vincent and Tifa were on their way to the morgue ran by Aeris. Tifa hated morgues, but what she hated even more was examining a dead human body. Vincent seemed to not be worried at all, so she guessed this was just a normal day for an FBI agent, but certainly not an officer of the MAPD.

Vincent] Are you ok, your awfully quiet?

Tifa] Honestly, not really. I hate dead body's and I know its just going to be nasty like the last ones were.

Vincent] You could stay in the car.

Tifa] No, we are a team, and you never abandon your teammates.

Vincent] Alright, well, here we are. Are you ready for this?

Tifa] No, but that's not important. Let's go…

Inside the morgue really didn't look that bad. It had nice white walls, with sky blue trim. But as they went lower, in the area where Aeris worked, it got worse. The paint was peeling, and finally gone, all that was left was the bare rock walls, dripping with moisture.

Tifa] God, this reminds me of something from the Temple of Doom.

Vincent] Tell me about it.

They entered the operating room. In front of them was a table, next to it a tray with needles and tools of all kinds.

Aeris stepped from a little back room and smiled, blood was stained on her operating clothes.

Aeris] Hi, glad you both could make it. I really think you both should look at this one. It might actually mean something for once.

Vincent slipped on some gloves, then handed a pair to Tifa.

Tifa] I don't think so, I'm lookin' but I ain't touchin.

Aeris] Hehe, alright wait here. I'll fetch Miss Dragner for you.

She leaves, then comes back with a body bag, she places it on the tables and unzips it. It is facing down, with the wound in plain view.

Tifa] Good lord, that's got to hurt.

Aeris] Well at least this one wasn't cut slowly like the others. But technically it was more painful. We found an inscription on her chest, along with an artistic design.

Vincent] What did the inscription say?

Aeris] As odd as it may seem, it said ''Till death do us part'. A wedding vow.

Tifa] Thanks for pointing that out, question is why would he say that?

Vincent] Maybe it has to do something with us, maybe he is hinting that he likes us coming after him, and he won't stop until one of us or both of us is dead. That would make sense.

Tifa] It sounds like maybe half of the puzzle, but something is missing.

Aeris] Exactly what I suspected, so I searched a little deeper, and I did a pelvic exam. And I found this.

She hands them some files.

Vincent] More than one sperm type?

Tifa] Hehe, she was cheating on her husband. Any of these fellas belong to the killer?

Aeris] No, according to my research she hadn't gotten that for with him. But technically she was…ahem… excited. I think he was setting her up somehow.

Tifa] Lure her in for sex, and kill her in the process. But why, it doesn't make any sense? Why kill her for no good reason?

Vincent] She was cheating on her husband… maybe that has something to do with it.

Tifa] A serial killer with a problem about cheating couples?

Aeris] It's a possible pattern. Of course I can't be positive. One of the victims was a male, we did the same studies on him, and he had no evidence of cheating, or even having a permanent spouse.

Tifa] Great, the plot thickens.

Aeris] The other woman was cheating though, that I do know. She made love hours before being killed.

Vincent] And again, not with the killer?

Aeris] I do not believe so, the DNA was off enough to make me sure it wasn't him.

Tifa] Ok, so we have a killer with problems against cheating spouses, and he kills a man who, of course, hasn't cheated, now if that makes sense to anyone say so.

Vincent] What was the mans name?

Aeris] A Mr. Jonathan West, why do you ask?

Vincent] I'm going to do a background check on him. See if anything odd comes up.

Aeris] Alright, anything else?

Tifa] Was there anything else at the site?

Aeris] Hmm… oh yes, words on the wall written in her blood. I believe it was something like… contact, yeah that was it. Contact, that's all It said though, sorry.

Tifa] No problem, well Vincent, anything else you need to look at?

Vincent] nope, I don't think so. Shall we?

Tifa] Yes, lets, I need to get home and take a shower and such.

Vincent] Alright, I'll meet you at the station, say 2?

Tifa] Yeah no problem, see you then.

They smiled at each other as he left.

Aeris] Are you two starting something?

Tifa] Is that any of your concern? Hehehe.

Aeris] Well you know me, the matchmaker.

Tifa] You thought Cloud was a good match for me, Aeris.

Aeris] Hey, we all have hiccups in the system, ok?

Tifa] Hehe, ok, talk to you later Matchmaker.

She left.

Tifa had a small house about 12 blocks from the station. It was big enough for one person, but she loved it. Her father built it for her when she joined the academy, but he died after she graduated. But she knew he was proud, and that meant a lot.

Inside Tifa undressed and entered the shower. She shivered a bit when the warm water hit her cool body, but adjusted quickly. She let her hair get wet and sighed, she wished something, but what?

Tifa] Come on Tifa, you know it won't happen. He's an FBI agent after all, I mean God, they are supposed to suck at… you know…

Suddenly the phone rang, it was the emergency line. She hopped out, wrapped a long white towel around her slender body and answered it.

Tifa] Officer Lockhart speaking.

Silence.

Hello? Look, I'm really not in the mood for prank calls.

Oh my dear, this is not a prank call.

It was a calm, clear voice, yet for some odd reason, it chilled her to the bone.

Tifa] Who is this?

Oh my pretty sapphire, I think you know who it is.

Tifa's voice went to a lower more quiet tone.

Tifa] Your him, aren't you?

Very good, my pretty sapphire, I'm glad that, that beautiful head of yours has a brain equal to its body. You have no idea how much it pleasures me to finally speak with THE Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa] Who are you?

Now, that's not a fair question, who are we all is more appropriate. I suppose the answer would be, we are what we are.

Tifa] That's stupid, I mean, I know who I am.

Oh yes, an officer of the law. But the law only goes so far, and what is the law anyhow? Rules made by false profits, and by men who don't know any better.

Tifa] Laws and rules keep this world together, sir.

Please, call me the white ghost. And rules were meant to be broken, no?

Tifa] I suppose, but then that violates it. That's how people get into trouble.

People make mistakes and need to be punished, but time and time again the innocent get the back of the fist, rather the shake of the hand.

Tifa] But that's just how the world works, White Ghost.

Exactly, which is why I will start making this world a better place for everyone.

Tifa] By killing couples for cheating on their spouses?

Yes, they did break a "holy" law did they not? You said yourself, laws make the world a safer place. Yet they are breaking a very important law. And before you try to trace this number, I will hang up before it finds me.

Tifa takes her hand away from the trace button.

That's a good girl, now, how about you take off the white towel?

Tifa looked out her window and saw motion leaving the abandoned room across from her.

Tifa] Hello… are you there White Ghost?… SHIT!


	6. Thrills

Chapter 6: Thrills

Vincent came running in the house finding Tifa loading her gun with a look of cheer anger on her face. Vincent nodded and pulled out his gun as well. They exchanged no words, but headed for the old abandoned house next door. IT was supposed to be remodeled but it never did happen. 

Tifa entered first, flashlight in her left hand pistol in the right. She aimed where the light shone.

Tifa] Second floor, the room facing mine, that's where he was.

They went up, very cautiously. Tifa swung we gun left and right scanning the room for any sign of "The White Ghost".

Vincent] White Ghost doesn't seem like a very… proper name to me.

Tifa] I know, I think he was pulling my tail. But the name itself is a clue. He's having fun with us. I think he was the man with the white hair, hence WHITE Ghost.

Vincent] Yeah, sounds about right to me. In almost every serial killings case the killer wants help. Think that is why he is leaving clues?

Tifa] How the hell am I supposed to know?

Vincent] Look, what's that? It looks like… writing on the wall.

Tifa walks over and looks at it.

Tifa] Black spray paint, and it says: praeoccupor marte… What the shit does that mean?

Vincent] It's Latin, it means… to fall prey to death. God, this guy is really creeping me out… let's go. He is long gone, no good criminal stays at the scene of the crime.

Later Vincent helped Tifa pack some clothes, it took a lot, but he convinced her to stay with him for the time being. Alone they were vulnerable, together he could not touch them.

They arrived back at the apartment, they sat down and went through the list again.

Tifa] Well, I say its one of these 12, it has to be. They barely passed regulations and such. OH, did you find anything on the background check?

Vincent] Yeah, that man had several counts of child and spouse abuse, odd huh?

Tifa] Child abuse… oh my god. I remember now, that file I studied in school.

She runs to his computer, connects to the internet, and looks through library listings, and finally files.

Vincent] Have a hunch Miss Bloodhound?

Tifa] I just might, but we might have to hack a bit.

Vincent] What are you looking for?

Tifa] There was this story I read, about a family. Something tragic happened, then some murders. I think he might be copycatting them or something.

Vincent] Alirght, just remember, certain levels of hacking are illegal… but I won't say anything Hehehe.

Tifa] Thanks pal.

Later Vincent awoke from his nap and decided to take a shower. He got up, went into the bathroom and undressed. He stepped in the hot water and began washing his fit tight body.

A moment later Tifa opened the door and stepped in, not noticing the shower full of steam next to her. She turned and almost screamed, but decided not to. Instead she got closer, and snuck a look.

Tifa] Wow.

She covered her mouth and left the bathroom. In the living room she laid her tired body on the couch for some rest. The hacking program would take all night, and she was exhausted.

Later Vincent came in the living room, dressed and clean. He saw Tifa asleep and wished so much that he could touch her. But of course he was afraid to do so, and of course she probably did not feel the same about him.

She stirred awake and saw him looking at her. He smiled, and she returned it, perhaps thinking what he was.

Vincent] How about a break? There is supposed to be a nice play this evening, Romeo and Juliet.

Tifa] Sure, it sounds really nice, I have a dress I never wear anymore. But I brought it knowing I'd need it for something.

Vincent] Great, then afterwards we can have dinner.

Tifa] Cool, I'll go change so we can get some tickets.

Vincent smiled and held two up.

Vincent] You slept for a long time, so I bought them in advanced.

Tifa] Trying to be as slick as me eh? Hehehe, I'll go change, slick.

Later Tifa and Vincent were dressed up and looking very casual. Vincent was dressed in a simple black tux and white shirt. While Tifa wore a nice black dress, long but with a slit up the side, and no back. They both looked excellent and got a few looks when they entered the theatre.

Tifa] Wow, these are wonderful seats.

Vincent] Yeah, I have friends in high places.

Tifa] Well, I might just have to ask some favors then. 

They smiled and sat down, the play then began. About half way through the performance Tifa went to the rest room. When she came out she saw a man standing behind the curtain, which separated the lobby from the actual theatre area.

He wore a white jacket, white shirt and black tie, with black pants and shoes. His long white hair went to his waist and when he turned is glowing eyes grazed her.

Tifa] Hello, is it a good part?

The whole play is good, my lady.

Tifa] You like this play that much eh?

Oh yes, acting is not only a type of drama, but a type of art. Only so many people in this world can make you believe they are the characters.

Tifa] Yeah, I really liked acting when I was young. But my dad liked the police practice.

I see, a man of authority.

Tifa] Oh yeah hehe, anyway, I really should go sit with my date.

It was nice meeting you…

She started for the curtain, as she past him he spoke again.

Miss Lockhart…

She turned.

Praeoccupor Marte, my lovely sapphire…

Her jaw dropped.

Good evening, and enjoy the play.

He smiled, then left and seemed to disappear into the darkness.


	7. Possibly...

Chapter 7: Possibly…

Tifa and Vincent were back at the apartment looking over the files she now had access to. They didn't seem too out of the ordinary, until Tifa clicked on a link 'Unsolved Murder Case 304-2279'.

An old newspaper clipping and some other info came up, Tifa read them out loud.

Tifa] Hmm, Mr. James Henderson and his son Tom were found murdered July 16th 1990. The father seemed to have had small but numerous wounds all over the body, the son had a hatchet stuck in his back. 

Wow look at this: Mother of stepson was found dead 2 months prior to murder, but she was a suicide…

Vincent] Amazing… could the stepson be our murderer?

Tifa] It is possible, but it says here he disappeared one day, and presumed dead. The neighbors when questioned said: We just heard birds chirping, loud, long…

Vincent] God… Any info on the stepson?

Tifa] Lets see… Well here is something: He was a very bright boy, graduated top of his class all the way up to grade 12… but then he disappeared. He took place in no sports, we gentle to animals and people. Loved his mother a lot, and took care of her when his real father was killed in a bar fight.

Vincent] Hmm, so what happened?

Tifa] IT doesn't say, he just disappeared when all the killing started.

Vincent] Hmm… I think we found our killer Tifa.

Tifa] I'm not exactly sure, it seems too easy…

Vincent] Who else would it be Tifa?

Tifa] Well, it says his birthday was in November correct? Yet the killer keeps speaking of a Sapphire…

Vincent] You think the Sapphire is a clue to his true identity?

Tifa] Exactly, I say we look up the people born on September.

Vincent] I'll get on it right now.

He runs to the files and skims through those born in September.

Vincent] Bingo, here we go! Only one guy born in September, George Parkins.

Tifa] Alright partner, lets get the SWAT team on it.

Later Tifa, Vincent and the SWAT were surrounded a small house in the suburbs. Shotguns, rifles, and pistols all aimed and ready for the killer to step out. Vincent took the loud speaker and spoke:

Vincent] Alright, we know you're in there. Come out with your hands in the air, NOW!

No answer. He took the speaker away.

Vincent] Alright, shoot it up with the gas and move in.

The men nodded and did so. The gas flooded the house and SWAT officers with guns and masks ready busted through the door.

A moment later the gas cleared and they gave the ok to come in. Tifa and Vincent entered, pistols ready.

Officer] Well, there isn't a soul home. In fact this house hasn't been lived in for some time now. If I remember correctly, it was a popular make out spot hehe.

Tifa] Anything useful?

Officer] Oh yeah, right over here. It's a message, to Sapphire, whoever the hell that is.

Vincent and Tifa exchanged glances.

Tifa] Hmm lets see…

Dear Sapphire,

It appears you have tried to find me again, unfortunately your partner was right, so a present for you will come pretty soon…

PG

Tifa] Dammit…

Vincent] WATCH OUT!!!

He got down with Tifa as a rifle shot hit the officer. He fell as the gaping hole in his head bleed black blood and brain tissue.

Tifa] AH!!!

Another bullet hit a SWAT member has he got ready to fire in the direction of the flash. 

Suddenly the shots stopped, and everyone stood slowly, guns ready.

Tifa] Was he aiming for me?

Vincent] I don't know, but I thought it best to get you down first.

Tifa] Thanks, partner…

Back at the apartment, Tifa felt like a moron. It wasn't him, he tricked her somehow… but if that was the case what was with the sapphire business?

Tifa] Damn him, God I hate that guy a lot… how did he manage to do it?

Vincent] I don't know, but he did, and it's not your fault.

Tifa] You were right, this psycho is the son… and two officers lost their lives because of it… because of me.

Vincent placed a hand on her arm.

Vincent] It's ok Tifa, trust me, we all make mistakes.

Tifa] I should have known better, I should have been a better cop Vincent.

Tears began to flood her eyes, not just because of this, but because of everything. For once in her life, she was afraid.

Vincent pulled her to him and put his arms around her, he began to rock her and said 'It's alright, I'm here.' For some reason she felt safe and settled down, she looks up at him.

Tifa] Vincent I…

He smiled.

Vincent] I know Tifa, I know…


	8. Love at Last

Chapter 8: Love at Last

Tifa and Vincent kissed once while she was in his embrace, and she craved for more. He felt the same obviously, but she was afraid, afraid of commitment and just the whole thought in general. She was never this close to any man, and she, well, she liked it a lot.

Tifa looked over at Vincent, he was obviously distracted by the case. He kept on trying to find names but could not put his finger on it. Every serial killer had a pattern, code, or some manner of clues. This one had only left one simple clue, the rest he feared were not so obvious.

Vincent] He's going to kill again soon.

Tifa] I know, but we have no leads, nothing to his name or where he might be.

Vincent] There has to be something… I just can't think… DAMMIT!!!

He throws the papers on the floor, obviously the stress had got to him. Tifa walked over and placed a hand on his arm.

Vincent] I'm… I'm sorry Tifa.

Tifa] Shhhh, it's ok Vincent, we will get him eventually.

They looked at each other, then deep into each others eyes.

Tifa] What are you looking at?

Vincent] The most beautiful human on this earth, and the sanest.

Tifa] You don't have to say that…

Vincent] Yes I do, because I mean it and…

Tifa] And?…

Vincent held her close and whispered:

Because I love you.

No more words were exchanged, Vincent then pressed his lips against Tifa's. She didn't feel odd like she thought she would, in fact a little tingle began along her mouth, then her tongue as it rubbed gently against his.

They put their arms around each other and deepened the kiss. They were breathing harder now, and felt the heat between them grow higher and higher. Vincent slipped his lips down to Tifa's neck and lightly traced her lovely curves with his tongue. She shivered and gave a little moan in return. He smiled a bit then started biting a bit. This in turn caused Tifa to begin unbuttoning his shirt and slip her hands on his bare chest. It was smooth and had nice muscles to run her slender fingers on. It was Vincent's turn to moan a little, he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

She nodded and began removing her own shirt. Vincent looked at the lovely curves of her breasts, he wanted so much to feel them. He clasped one and with the other hand rubbed her hip. They kissed, more intense and harder this time. Tifa started leading them to the couch, Vincent got on top of her and they kissed more intimately. They could now feel their bare upper bodies touching, and Tifa wanted to feel more…

Just as she began doing so, the phone rang. It was her private cell phone, used only for emergencies.

Tifa breathing hard] Dammit, I need to answer it Vincent.

Vincent] Ok… go ahead I'll wait here.

He ran a hand over her thigh as she went to answer the phone.

Tifa picked up the phone.

Tifa] This had better be important!

Officer] Miss Lockhart, this is Officer Temsy with the BPD.

Tifa] What can I do for you officer Temsy?

Temsy] Well… I have some bad news ma'am. Your chief Cloud Strife is missing.

Tifa] I'm sure he's just home resting is all.

Temsy] Not exactly ma'am, we found a tape and played it. Perhaps you should listen.

Tifa] Alright, I'll be down with my partner.

She hangs up and goes back into the living room.

Tifa] Well, Cloud is missing and they have something for us.

Vincent] Let's go then… I'm sorry about this.

Tifa] It's alright, we always have time later.

She gave him a big wink.

They got their clothes and weapons in order and went to the station.

Tifa] Are you officer Temsy?

Temsy] Yes I am Officer Lockhart, please come with me.

They go into a small office with a tape player.

Temsy] Please sit.

They did as he popped a tape in.

Vincent] What's that all about?

Temsy] We found this hanging over Mr. Strife's bed. Followed by the words-

Tifa] praeoccupor marte?

Temsy] Yeah

He pushed play.

Hello my lovely sapphire, I see that all of your attempts to find me have been… unsuccessful. So I have decided to stop my attempts to help you, period. Instead, we are going to have a little fun Hehehe…

Suddenly the power in the station goes out.

Temsy] What in the hell?

Tifa and Vincent pull their guns.

Vincent] He's here… but how?

Tifa] He hacked into the buildings security systems.

Officer] HEY BOSS, all the exits are locked.

Temsy pulls his small side-arm as well.

Temsy] We had better look around.

They only lights were flashlights, the beams almost seemed errie for some reason.

Tifa] Smoke… he's flooding the place with smoke?

Vincent] It's not choking us…

Temsy] It's part of the security system, it's a blinding mist so the intruders loose one another.

Vincent] Stay close to me Tifa.

Tifa] Ok, lets go this way.

They walked.

Temsy] This is some damn freaky shit!

Hello Mr. Temsy…

A blade flashed to meet his throat. He fell hard making a thud sound.

Tifa] What was that?

Vincent] I don't know Tifa, but I REALLY cannot see a thing.

Tifa] Hehe, at least we know it works.

Vincent] Yeah, funny.

Tifa suddenly felt a time prick, then some heat.

Tifa] Ouch

Vincent] What's wrong?

Tifa] Nothing, must have ran into a pen… or… some… thing…

Vincent] Tifa?

She falls into the darkness, but was caught.

Vincent reached to the darkness.

Vincent] TIFA!

Suddenly the main doors to the Department open. A form carrying Tifa slipped out.

Vincent fired after the form but hit only the door. He ran out and got into his car as another headed in a different direction. He followed, but had no idea where it had gone…


	9. Him

Chapter 9: Him

Tifa's eyes opened every few minutes, but then closed, when they opened again something had changed around her. It was daylight, and someone was driving her around. She couldn't see who, and when a thought came to mind she fell into the deep sleep again.

She woke up again what seemed like days later. She was strapped to an operating table leaned up a bit so it was at an angle. It was dark, but she could make out a form looking at something.

Tifa] Hell… hello?

Hello Miss Lockhart, sleep well? I'm quite sorry about the needle, but I didn't think that possessive Mr. Valentine would let me take you to my home, alone.

Tifa] Who are you?

I suppose it is about time I told you the truth, what do you think?

Tifa] I would like to know…

He walked up to her, his glowing eyes shown brightly in the darkness, he turned on a small light bright enough to see his pale face. IT was perfect except for one small scar above the left eyebrow.

Tifa] It's you… the man from the theatre… I thought you were some punk trying to scare me about the case.

Oh believe me, if I wanted to scare you, you would be dead right now.

Tifa] Like that one woman and her heart?

Now your getting nasty Miss Lockhart, tsk tsk. Do try to have some manners, you of all people are more than capable of doing so.

Tifa] Why have you brought me here? I am supposed to be catching you, you know?

Yes, but this way is so much more fun. And I know what question is coming next, and the answer is nothing. I plan to not hurt you at all, but I hope you will be able to… assist me in any way possible.

Tifa] Get me my side-arm, that can "assist" you.

Well, well now, she's aggressive.

He takes out a beautiful blade, silver with lovely designs, much like the ones found on the bodies.

Tifa] What's that for?

You don't have to play stupid with me Miss Lockhart, this tool is used for keeping the "sinners" at bay. Or didn't you know that already?

Tifa] Are you planning to kill me with it?

Indeed not, I'm getting it ready for my next victim. A Mr. Cloud Strife…

Tifa] WHAT?!

Hmhmhm, your employer himself. He's next to you in fact.

She looked over to see a sleeping Cloud on an identical bed like hers.

Tifa] Oh God no, please, he's a jackass not a sinner.

Well Miss Lockhart, perhaps you know nothing of his past.

He begins sharpening the blade.

Mr. Strife at the age of 18 had a girlfriend and two children. He abandoned them and slept around for a long time. So you see, he deserves to die.

Tifa] Why? Please tell me why.

Miss Lockhart, my name is Sephiroth Jakenson, and I think it is time I told someone the sad story.

Tifa] I like stories, especially sad ones, so please tell me Sephiroth.

He sits on a stool near Tifa and takes a deep breath.

Sephiroth] My mother and father were excellent people. We had a wonderful family and excellent potential. Then when I turned 6 my father died in a car accident. I was six, so I couldn't mourn properly. Anyway, about 5 years later my mother married again, to Bill Kentworth. He was nice, and had a charm about him. He also had a son, nice boy, and good potential. About 2 years into the marriage, he turned out to be mean. Bill started abusing my mother, mentally most of the time. Telling her how useless she was and so on. Seeing this, the son decided to pick on his new little brother, myself. I was small and hated sports and conflicts. So I let it happen, getting beat up once in awhile didn't bother me. I had friends in the barn. My birds, I kept ravens and black birds, trained them to do tricks. My step father loved making fun of it, calling me his little queer. Of course I ignored him and such. One night he bumped the cage and the birds got angry at him. I took it as a sign and so I began to train them to attack and to be mean. One night my mother found my step father with another woman, and that did it. So a week later when I was in school my mother hung herself from the rafters in the barn. I'll never forget what my step father said "Well, that's one less bitch in the world". I turned to him and frowned, the rage in me took over. I took some seed and threw it on him, he chased me, but I got to the bird cages and did the special call. They attacked him, there were so many, like black clouds around a white moon. When they stopped his body was pecked to death. I got the hatchet and headed for the house. His son asked what that noise was, I simply looked at him and when he turned I stuck the hatchet in his back.

Tifa]…

Sephiroth] Hmhm, and now I am making sure it never happens again. No one deserves to feel such pain.

Tifa] Why… why kill the son?

Sephiroth] Chances are, he would turn into his father. I did not want him living like that man did.

Tifa] So that's what did it…

Sephiroth] hmhmhm, now if you will excuse me, I have to kill Mr. Strife now.

He walks over to Cloud, just as he starts to wake up.

Cloud] Tifa? What? Who? OH GOD, NO!!!

Sephiroth] hmhmhm, sorry Mr. Strife. But you're the one that screwed up.

Cloud] No no NO!

Sephiroth jabs the knife into his stomach. Cloud makes a gurgling noise then he slowly brings the knife up.

Cloud] AHHHHH AGGGHHHH….

He slumps over dead and Sephiroth cleans his hands and knife.

Sephiroth] One less bad person in the world.

Tifa was close to throwing up, especially since Clouds liver and lungs were in plain view.

Tifa] My god your insane, killing isn't the answer Sephiroth. It can be settled a different way!

Sephiroth] No it can't, and I see it is obvious you aren't going to help me. So I suppose killing you will help me get away. I'm… sorry…

There is a noise in another part of the building. Sephiroth listens closely.

Sephiroth] One man… Hehehe, it's your friend Vincent.

Sephiroth puts a rag over Tifa's mouth. Then heads out of the room.

Vincent was in the upper floors, but one floor below Tifa. He had his gun ready and saw ahead of him a elevator shaft. He went to it and looked down.

Vincent] Wow, a drop…

Sephiroth] I know.

Vincent spun in time to see Sephiroth, he pushed him through the opening.

Vincent] AHHHhhhh….

Sephiroth] Hmhmhm, idiot.

He went back up to where Tifa was.

Sephiroth] I'm sorry my dear, Vincent had a falling out on us.

She squirmed as Sephiroth pulled one of her pant legs up.

Sephiroth] You have lovely legs Miss Lockhart, I'm sure men have said that before though.

She frowned at him and tried to curse.

Sorry my dear, I can't hear you very well.

He takes the blade and sticks the tip in her leg and draws some blood as he works up it, making a nice little design.

Tifa tried to scream but she couldn't get it out. The pain was immense, and she couldn't help but let tears fall.

Sephiroth] Stop moving, this is going to be a lovely little design my dear.

Tifa glanced at something, Sephiroth seeing this turns quickly.

Vincent] Hey there you sick fuck!

He took aim and fired two shots, one went into Sephiroth's arm, the other nicked his head. He fell.

Vincent] I did it… YEAH!

He limped over to Tifa and got her free. She spat out the rag and flung her arms around him, she then cried in his arms…


	10. Time for an Overdue Vacation

Chapter 10: Time for an Overdue Vacation

It was a nice day, every agent from the FBI and MAPD seemed to be there. They were on their feet clapping as the names Tifa Lockhart and Vincent Valentine were called up to receive medals of honor. Tifa smiled and shook the Directors hand, he then placed the medal on her. The cheering seemed to rise even more. 

Tifa then went up to give a speech.

Tifa] Thank you everyone for being here today. I really don't know why I'm receiving this medal, it was Vincent who saved me from Sephiroth. He deserves just as much credit as I do…

At the same time as the speech is being given.

At Pensador Mental Institute, a female nurse is going through the maximum security area to bring Sephiroth his lunch. She steps through all the armored doors, censors, and scanners.

She comes to his door.

Nurse] Lunch time…

From behind her.

Sephiroth] Exactly!

Tifa] This was an enlightening experience for all of us…

Sephiroth chokes the nurse…

Tifa] And I hope this experience prepares us for the hardships ahead of us…

Sephiroth takes her keys and puts the body in his cell…

Tifa] Now, I am going on a long vacation in the tropics with my new boyfriend, so I'll be back in about a month. Thank you…

Guards rush in to Sephiroth's cell, shotguns ready.

As the lightning striked outside, words shone in the darkness, written in the nurses blood.

# GOD HAS BUT ONE NAME, AND IT IS SEPHIROTH…

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

Tifa and Vincent do a little bow and leave the stage.

About 2 weeks later: Tifa and Vincent are in Maui lying on the beach. Tifa in a lovely swimsuit, and Vincent in long metallic gray shorts.

Tifa] This is so nice, I'll have the best tan when I get home.

Vincent] Hehehe, you've always looked nice.

Tifa] Your too sweet.

Vincent] I know…

Tifa] Maybe tonight we can-

Her cell phone rings.

SHIT, sorry.

She takes it and goes off.

Tifa] Lockhart, this better be important.

Officer] Miss Lockhart… uhh… Sephiroth has escaped.

Tifa] No… that's not possible…

Officer] He has, and he killed a nurse.

Tifa] God… I'll be back soon.

She hangs up.

Oh GOD…

It rings again.

Lockhart… hello?

Sephiroth] Hello Miss Lockhart, the game isn't over yet. Perhaps we will do a better location this time? Goodbye my lovely sapphire…

Tifa] Hello? HELLO?!

Vincent] Who was it?

Tifa hangs up and does a little laugh.

Tifa] hehe, a friend…

# THE END

** **


End file.
